


DTMG: If Loving You Is Wrong

by Bowser14456



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Literature, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowser14456/pseuds/Bowser14456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just some Ectofeature fanfic with a little 80s!Billy thrown in for good measure. I just love <span class="username-with-symbol"><a class="regular username" href="http://prosonic.deviantart.com">ProSonic</a><span class="user-symbol regular"></span></span> 's depiction of him. <img/> Shirt inspired by this: <a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://41.media.tumblr.com/9538f3cca3fd47e1f8ce90b456623a8c/tumblr_mprd8vnWyl1qe6z78o1_500.png">41.media.tumblr.com/9538f3cca3…</a></p><p><strike> Title totally not based off of Tyler Perry's new show on OWN: 'If Loving You Is Wrong' </strike> <img/></p><p>UPDATE: OMG 7 FAVS I LUFF YOU GAIS! <a href="http://epiclaplz.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/></p><p>80's!Billy (c) <span class="username-with-symbol"><a class="regular username" href="http://prosonic.deviantart.com">ProSonic</a><span class="user-symbol regular"></span></span></p><p> </p><p>  <span>DTMG and all related characters (c) </span><br/><span>Jan Van Rijsselberge and Disney XD (Europe)</span></p><p> </p><p>  <span></span></p>
    </blockquote>





	DTMG: If Loving You Is Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Ectofeature fanfic with a little 80s!Billy thrown in for good measure. I just love [ProSonic](http://prosonic.deviantart.com) 's depiction of him.  Shirt inspired by this: [41.media.tumblr.com/9538f3cca3…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://41.media.tumblr.com/9538f3cca3fd47e1f8ce90b456623a8c/tumblr_mprd8vnWyl1qe6z78o1_500.png)
> 
>  ~~Title totally not based off of Tyler Perry's new show on OWN: 'If Loving You Is Wrong'~~  
> 
> UPDATE: OMG 7 FAVS I LUFF YOU GAIS! [](http://epiclaplz.deviantart.com/)
> 
> 80's!Billy (c) [ProSonic](http://prosonic.deviantart.com)
> 
>  
> 
> DTMG and all related characters (c)   
> Jan Van Rijsselberge and Disney XD (Europe)
> 
>  

I was in the elevator going back up to my room, having just come back from another one of Jessica's karate tournaments my parents had forced me to go to, when I heard talking. "Ooooh, yeah you looking sexy!" The voice said. Had to be Billy. The elevator reached my room and the doors opened. "Dude, what are you-" I stopped mid-sentence as I saw said ghost rummaging through my closet and making poses in the mirror. He was wearing some 80's get-up that looked like it was from his concert days. He looked up when I came in the room. "Oh hey Brometheus!" He said blushing slightly, probably hoping I didn't notice but I did, and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. I laughed. "Dude...What are you wearing?" I asked him. He looked down at his clothes. "This?" He said gesturing to his grey hoodie and spike wrist bands he had on. "This...is nothing. I'm just seeing if my old clothes still fit thats all..." He said blushing some more. I rolled my eyes. "Dude, I can see right through your little gimmick, literally!" I said, throwing my hands in the air. "Gimmick? What gimmick? I have no idea what you're talking about brotato." He said nervously. I stared at him for a second and facepalmed. Then I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder which caused him to blush considerably. I whispered in his ear, "Dude...I know you're trying to impress me." I said with a smile. Billy sighed and dropped the act. "Maybe...I...uh..." He started talking but I interrupted him by giving him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed. "That was sweet." I said still smiling. Billy blushed really hard.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, as I was getting ready for bed, Billy came floating up to me. "Um hi Spence..." Billy said, obviously nervous. I looked up from my laptop. "Yes? What is it?" I said. "I'm trying to tweak this movie a little before I go to bed." "Oh um it's nothing...really..." He said frowning and turning away from me. That got me to shut my laptop completely. I got up and walked over to him. "What is it dude? You can tell me." I was starting to beg. He turned around, closed his eyes, and before I even knew what he was doing, his lips were pressed against mine. They were surprisingly warm...Since when do ghosts have warm lips? We kissed for what seemed like forever, until Billy wanted to get real and give me some tongue, to which I responded by breaking the kiss. "Dude, I'm sorry...but as much as I want to do that, I don't want Mom to barge in on me. She would freak. ...I'm going to go to bed. You comin'?" I said walking back to my bed and getting under the covers. "...Yeah. Sure Spence." He smiled and went to get in bed with me. I pushed him away, blushing. "As much as I want you to sleep with me, Mom would freak if she saw me hugging....er...um this isn't coming out right..." I said blushing harder. Billy smiled and kissed me again. "...Fine. You can sleep with me, OK?" I gave in and layed down with him hugging my waist and his breath in my hair.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane Wright was going up to her son's room to wake him up. When the elevator finally stopped, she got off and screamed. Spencer was totally naked. OK well that wasn't surprising, but what was was the blue glow surrounding him. She had seen it before, but Spencer had just dismissed it as one of his "special effects" . Jane went over and shook her son awake. "Mmmm...Billy let me sleep dude..." He murmured pulling the covers over his head. Jane yanked them off, causing Billy to wake up. His eyes went wide as he saw his cousin, Jane Wright and Spencer's mom, hovering over the bed. He poked me and said "Broskii...wake up...It's your mom..." Billy said trying not to move. I rolled over and yawned. "Dude...What time is-" I stopped mid-sentence as I saw my mom hovering over my bed with a concerned look on her face. I looked down and saw that I was naked. I screamed. "AHHH MOM! WHAT THE HECK!" I yelled covering myself up with the blanket. "Spencer...honey...are you feeling OK?" she asked, clearly concerned. "Y-yeah Mom, why wouldn't I be?" I said, stealing a glance at Billy who whimpered. "...Well you were murmuring about Billy in your sleep..." Jane began. I was both shocked and embarrassed. "Care to explain?" she asked. "Do you miss him?" Jane sat down on the bed and put a hand on my shoulder. "Well...actually Mom...about my special effects I-" I started to speak but Dad's voice interrupted me. "Honey! The toilet's clogged again! And I think there's something in the pool..." Dad yelled, probably scared out of his mind as to exactly WHAT was in the pool. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Jane yelled back. She turned to me. "We'll talk later." She said planting a kiss on my forehead. Moments later she was gone. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Glad she's gone. Now...um we should probably get dressed..." I started but Billy smiled and pinned me on the bed. "How about we have some fun first?" Billy said in a seductive tone. I gulped. "Uhhh..." I mumbled, sweating. He began by planting a dozen kisses on my neck. I squeaked a little. "...Did you just squeak? That was adorabro Spence." Billy looked up smiling. "Sh-shut up!" I stammered. He continued kissing my neck, occasionally giving it a couple bites. When we were done we just laid there, his head on my chest and my hand on his back. Eventually we both fell asleep.

END.


End file.
